


Synopsis: Bad Day in Building A

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Bad Day in Building A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Bad Day In Building A

**BAD DAY IN BUILDING A**

Another boring day in the lives of Duncan & Co. (Ho hum) **NOT**!!!! 

No Immortals appear in this episode besides Our Noble Hero. Nevertheless, Bryan Slade is as evil as they come and Duncan must overcome Slade's nasty band of mercenaries, one by slimy one. Most people don't care for this one. It has technical flaws. Cinematography leaves much to be desired. And Adrian Paul sustained one of his many injuries (his shoulder), when an unconscious Duncan is pulled along a corridor by one of the actors. Duncan seems wooden in this one. The pacing drags. Poor directing? 

However, it is an episode that highlights Tessa's strength of character, Richie's resourcefulness, and shows us a neat way to pull a parking ticket off the windshield of a convertible after awakening from a nap. 

_**New Characters:**_

**BRYAN SLADE** \- convicted, sentenced murderer has devised an escape plan involving hostages, a helicopter, etc. etc. He is a former military man, with an odd respect for courage in others. 

**MYRON KLEIN** \- Slade's lawyer who failed to get his client off. Slade considers him no more than an insect. 

**BELINDA** \- child of Building A's janitor (about 6 yrs. old). 

You already know Randi McFarland and 'Stosh' Comanski. 

* * *

A bright sunny day,   
Just right for an outing,   
But not all are happy,   
Lovely Tessa is pouting.   
She is on this excursion,   
With Richie and Mac,   
To pay parking tickets,   
She has quite a stack! 

Top down on the T-Bird,   
Breeze riffling her hair,   
'Some people save stamps,'   
Mac endures Tessa's glare.   
Pulling up at the courthouse,   
They need Building A,   
Since the zone says, NO PARKING,   
In the car, Mac will stay. 

Inside the courthouse,   
A judge passes sentence.   
Bryan Slade is a killer-   
Who shows no repentance.   
Down the corridor, a janitor-   
With his little girl strolls,   
To her hideaway place-   
Where she'll play with her dolls. 

Not far away,   
Slade's cronies disguised-   
As commonplace painters-   
Averting their eyes.   
Waiting for Slade-   
To be led to his fate.   
Then they'll pull their guns,   
His escape, consummate. 

Soon, in the courthouse-   
Surprises will happen.   
But Mac is oblivious,   
In the T-Bird, he's nappin'.   
While he visits dreamland-   
The car wins a prize.   
One more parking ticket!   
'Up Bud, time to rise!' 

As Mac tries to focus,   
Noise jolts him awake!   
He leaps from the car,   
There can be no mistake,   
Alarms, sounds of gunshots,   
Rich and Tess in harm's way!   
He must find them quickly-   
Inside Building A. 

MacLeod in the elevator,   
Its progress, too slow,   
At last, the door opens,   
On a frightening tableau.   
Slade's armed mercenaries,   
By pity unencumbered,   
Mac's skill's not enough,   
He's unarmed and outnumbered. 

Struck from behind,   
Mac slumps to the floor.   
As the others are herded,   
He's dragged through a door-   
Into the courtroom,   
They're Slade's guarantee.   
Hostages, they'll remain-   
Until Slade goes free. 

Outside hovers Randi,   
Reporting events,   
Commissioner 'Stosh' Comanski-   
Tries in vain to make sense,   
As the crisis unfolds.   
Oh look! How absurd!   
Brand new parking ticket-   
Now adorns the T-Bird! 

Slade's hostages sit,   
In the jury box, anxious,   
Tess cradles Duncan,   
As he lies unconscious.   
He rouses and listens-   
To Slade's terse demands-   
'Get the chopper and supplies,   
Or have a body on your hands!' 

Slade, faces MacLeod-   
Asserts he respects him,   
'Nothing personal, just business,'   
Mac coldly rejects him.   
'Have you seen my little girl?'   
Janitor whispers hurriedly,   
When his plea goes unanswered,   
Mac stares ahead worriedly. 

Randi glimpses the chopper-   
Snipers land on the roof.   
Slade distrusts Comanski,   
And now he has proof.   
SWAT Commander to team,   
'Prepare now to shoot,'   
Comanski explodes,   
'Do you think it's Beirut?' 

'You're playing with me, Stosh,'   
'No I'm not, we've a pact,'   
Slade orders his goons,   
'Take Myron in back,   
Do him in, kill the lawyer,'   
Ice drips from his voice,   
Mac glares, now determined,   
To be Slade's first choice. 

With his face a dark mask,   
Devoid of emotion,   
Mac walks toward his death-   
Tess affirms, with devotion-   
'Duncan, I love you.'   
He: 'See you,' voice muted,   
One slug from behind,   
And he falls-executed. 

When Duncan revives,   
From his most recent slaughter,   
He discovers Belinda,   
The janitor's daughter,   
Kind words reassure her,   
Striking just the right chord,   
A handy trash picker-   
Makes a fine makeshift sword. 

MacLeod makes short work-   
Of one evildoer.   
Soon, there's another-   
Impaled on his skewer,   
Belinda complains,   
For a bathroom she is pining,   
Confused and bewildered,   
She will not stop whining. 

Slade praises Mac's bravery,   
Wanting Tessa's compliance,   
'I admire him…he died well,'   
Tess reacts with defiance.   
Then one of Slade's goons,   
Bursts in with a shout!   
'The body is missing!'   
Slade dashes right out! 

Gunfire erupts!   
They are searching for Mac.   
Tess runs to the phone,   
Begging Stosh, 'Don't attack!'   
We're OK, they're not shooting-   
At us. Understand?'   
Then Bryan Slade returns,   
Grabs the phone from her hand. 

'I filled in Comanski,   
So they won't come in storming,'   
Slade gives his approval,   
To Tessa, he's warming.   
'You are some woman!'   
He is trying his best,   
To win her approval,   
'You're garbage!' sneers Tess. 

Richie is acting-   
As Tessa's protector,   
Unsettling his captors-   
With a novel conjecture.   
'There's a flesh-eating murderer,   
Broken free from these jails,   
First, he stabs with a sword,   
Then he slurps the entrails!' (Richie provides slurping sounds) 

'There's a secret way back,'   
Says Belinda, Mac's guide.   
Duncan shows her a closet,   
Where he wants her to hide.   
'You must stay very quiet,   
No noise is allowed.'   
But her price is a fairy tale,   
Told by MacLeod. 

He tells her of fairies,   
That can live forever,   
They are wise and so strong,   
And exceedingly clever.   
But they're misunderstood,   
'Cause folks are alarmed,   
So, they're seen only sometimes,   
Guarding children from harm. 

Belinda is curious,   
Does he know where they are?   
Are they like Peter Pan?   
'Yes, they're never too far.'   
While she waits in the closet,   
There's one man Mac missed.   
'The good news is I'm rusty,   
The bad news is I'm pissed!' 

Slade's now alone.   
His men are all dead.   
He strides down the hallway,   
Pushing Tessa ahead.   
As he enters a room,   
What he finds makes him chilled.   
Sitting stonily before him,   
Is the man that he killed! 

Mac's eyes cold and feral,   
No mercy they show,   
Bryan Slade's found his match,   
As he soon comes to know.   
Mac offers a duel…   
The slowest will miss.   
'Can you grab that gun,   
Before I reach…..this?' 

Slade: 'Why should I do that?'   
(He knows Mac is deft).   
'Because Soldiers' Honor,   
Is all you have left.'   
Slade shoves Tess aside,   
Makes his try for the gun,   
But MacLeod's hand is quicker,   
And Slade is undone. 

The trash picker skewers him,   
Running him through,   
After four hundred years,   
Duncan's aim is still true.   
Mac takes no pleasure,   
His eyes show distress,   
'Nothing personal,' he utters,   
Then clasps his dear Tess. 

Belinda and father,   
Now happily together,   
Randi sees Rich and Tessa,   
And she wonders whether-   
'Were you in that building?'   
They avoid her suggestions,   
They are not in the mood-   
To answer more questions. 

When Mac makes his exit,   
The crowd is ubiquitous,   
He has borrowed work clothes,   
To appear inconspicuous.   
To deal with his pain,   
He must get away,   
Tessa witnessed him kill,   
On this very bad day. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

~ Mountain Men   
  
---


End file.
